Collections
Collections is a feature replacing the Album following the version 2.4 update. Playable ponies have been divided into sets of two to six ponies which reward player when completed. To access the Collections pages, the player clicks on the fountain pen and clipboard at the top right of the screen (image is shown at right). Collections consist of three tabs: * What's Hot contains collections that give rewards only if completed during set period of time. Each one has its own fullscreen-sized page featuring vector image of ponies included in this collection. The images appear in shadowy tones unless a pony is acquired, in which case the image is in full color. ** These pages only appear when What's Hot collection is active or completed. Otherwise, tab displays message saying that collection is not available. Prior to version 2.5 update, revealed pages remained there and were always available for viewing, even if player hadn't managed to complete them in time. * Collections tab contains the rest of the collections that are always available for completion. This tab has Store-like left-and-right scroll-able list of pony sets, each one with its collection title, reward and portraits of ponies required. Pony portraits have three appearances. If a player already owns the pony, the portrait is framed by a brown horseshoe with the pony's stars appearing in yellow. If the pony is available for sale, there is a price shown on a green box which completes the purchase when clicked. If the pony is only available under certain circumstances, a blue box with the word INFO appears under the portrait. Clicking the box will reveal the information needed to obtain the pony. (See Trivia section below for examples). ** An exclamation point appears on the collections tab when a new pony has been acquired. A pony who is purchased will appear immediately in the Collections tab even before their house is built. The horseshoe around the portrait of the new pony will glow with yellow momentarily when viewing the updated Collection page for the first time. The exclamation point disappears once the page has been viewed. ** Collection rewards may change in an event-like way (for one collection at a time). Pre-completed collections won't give any extra rewards in this case. A clock with rapidly moving hands appears on the collections tab to indicate a time sensitive reward. ** Completed collections are relocated to the end of the album and show a red wax seal with the word "Rewarded" stamped where the reward was previously pictured.. List of Collections Trivia Several ponies are missing from Collections. reveal / hide list * Claude the Puppeteer * Goldie Delicious * Green Jewel * Lily Valley * Lemony Gem * Noteworthy * Pest Control Pony * Toe-Tapper * Torch Song Most of them appeared in What's Hot collections, though. Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash don't appear in collections aside from the Mane Six separate tab, unlike the other three main characters. The Collections screen displays the quantity of hearts in the player's account, in addition to the typical level, bits, and gems tallies. Clicking the word INFO on the blue bar below portraits of unacquired ponies yields the following information: * Princess Luna: "Play the Main Game. Proceed through the story to acquire this pony." * Discord (and other event award ponies): "Check the Events. Check promos and events every day to get it. Don't miss your chance!" * Ponies with the blue Equestria magic mirror on the Info box: "Play the Equestria Girls Mini-Game. You can get this pony by winning it in the Equestria Girls mini-game." * Ponies with a level number in a blue star on the Info box: "Reach the Required Level. You need to reach the required level to purchase this pony." * Most ponies with balloons on the Info box: "Play the Balloon Pop Game. You can get this pony by winning it in: Gem Balloon Pop game." * Some ponies (i.e. Snips) with balloons on the Info box: "Play the Balloon Pop Game. You can get this pony by winning it in: Free Balloon Pop game." * Thunderlane: his info currently shows "Play the Balloon Pop Game. You can get this pony by winning it in: screen" Gallery What's Hot -11.png|What's Hot #11 What's Hot -10.png|What's Hot #10 What's Hot -9.jpg|What's Hot #9 What's Hot -8.png|What's Hot #8 What's Hot -7.png|What's Hot #7 What's Hot -6.png|What's Hot #6 What's Hot -5.png|What's Hot #5 What's Hot -4.png|What's Hot #4 What's Hot -3.png|What's Hot #3 What's Hot -2.png|What's Hot #2 What's Hot -1.png|What's Hot #1 Category:Features